


drabble collection

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“I won Gwng Soo yah.”

Gang Soo smiled at his happy hyung warmly and concentrated on his driving again.

Usually Kim Jon Kook wouldn’t allow anyone to drive but not for that day. His child-like hyung-ie decided that he wanted to take time admiring his gold horse trophy as much as he could before sleep. So Gwag Soo took charge of driving and bringing all their stuff while Jog Kook immersed on his new toy.

“They praise my dishes so high. I bet I really am able to do anything if I wanted to, right Gwng Soo?”

Gwag Soo answered with a nod, holding himself for reminding his hyung that Song Kung Ah had made the dishes, not him. And it hurt him a bit to hear his hyung in such joy for winning when Gwng Soo’s dish got bad critiques. But then again, Jong Kok’s unawareness was nothing new and he dates the man knowing the consequences of accepting his good and bad sides anyway.

Arrived home, Jog Kook immediately put his new trophy to his bed side table, probably wanted to sleep and wake up with his new trophy as the first thing he saw.

Gwag Soo was about to change his clothes when Jng Kook nudged at his pants, looking at him with his cute small eyes.

“I can cook now, I can make whatever you want to eat,” Jng Kook said proudly and Gwng Soo couldn’t help but wonder where had his Hyung get all the confidence when he only managed to make one chicken dish (with the help of his partner).

“So, what do you want to eat Gwng Soo yah?” Jog Kook asked.

Gwang So thought for a moment. He looked at the clock on their bedroom wall. Too late for dinner and he was not hungry anyway, except for one thing he craved so much at this hour.

“I want you.

“ I want to eat you hyung,” Gwang So finished, eyes dangerously dark.

“That’s… not what I mean..” Jong Kok sighed, but let the younger man pulled him closer by gripping on his hips rather tightly.


	2. massager

Gwag Soo had done preparing herbal tea for both of them when he found Jog Kook frowned behind their coffee table.

The tall man slowly approach his boyfriend, placing the tea cups carefully in front of them and began focusing himself on his hyung.

Gwang So thought his hyung had problem. But upon deeper examination, his hyung actually look confused. He then looked at the thing his hyung held on his hands and began frowning himself.

"Hyung, is that...."

"I think they've send me the wrong stuff," Jong Kok said, eyes still fixed on the equipment he purchased from the online shop.

"How can I massage my back with this thing? The shape is too, I don't know, what's with this shape?"

Jong Kok showed his younger boyfriend the newly bought massager. The oddly shaped massager was in C-shaped form and came with remote control.

"It's a vibrator hyung," Gwng Soo mouthed, still in awe.

"Of course it vibrate, I bought a massager," Jong Kok snapped, "But the shape look uncomfortable. I need it for my back problem."

Gwang So licked his lips. He really wanted to explain more about this excellent product to his clueless older boyfriend. But his clever mind thought actual demonstration would work much better. But the older man looked pissed and he really didn't want to get strangled today.

"What can I do?" Jong Kok exhaled, "I'll send them back to get a refund and ask Gapin to massage me today." He stated, ready to stand up.

"Hyung No, No Gapjn, I mean." Gwag Soo grabbed the unused massager to secure it.

"I will show you how to use it hyung"


	3. wedding

“You come together again?”

Jong Kok and Gang Soo smiled to answer the reporter.

“Yeah, we happen to know the bride from shooting Runningman, so we decide to go together,” Jong Kok explained, hand clinging on Gwng Soo to show their closeness.

“My Hyung really take care of me well,” Gwang So added, smiling shyly like a good innocent dongsaeng.

The reporter nodded, thanked them for their time and left to interview another celeb.

Jong Kok let out a heavy sigh, “Thanks for accompanying me, else they wouldn’t stop asking me about marriage.”

“You don’t need to thank me Hyung. I am your partner,” Gwang So corrected him.

But Jong Kok only smile and shook his head. He gestured Gwag Soo to follow him to find their table, ignoring the hurt look on the younger man upon taken as a joke.

“Hyung, I’m serious.

“Hyung, I really want to be with you forever.”

“Yah Gwang So,” Jong Kok snapped, voice as soft as possible to respect the father of the groom who was talking, “It really is not the right time.”

Gwang oo pouted, “So you think I’m a joke? You never think of me as your partner in life? What am I, friend with benefit?”

Jong Koo growled. He couldn’t believe the kid chose this moment out of all time to complaint about their relationship status.

“Gwag Soo yah, you really,” Jog Kook mumbled, but he stopped immediately when the other guests approach their table and took a seat.

Gwang So smiled and greeted them like nothing happen. Jng Kook done the same, except it clearly showed that he’s no longer in mood to talk nice with someone.

“Nice party don’t you think?” the guest start the conversation.

“Yes, indeed,” Gang Soo answered sincerely, “I really love the décor and details they’ve put into. And they choose the menu carefully to fit the theme.

“I hope I can hold my wedding as beautiful as this, right Hyung.”

Gwang So turned his attention to his hyung who looked so startled and pale.

“Wh- What.”

“I mean, it would be cool to have wedding like this.” Gwng Soo repeated.

Jong Kok changing glance between Gwng Soo and the guest before smiled awkwardly, “ Ye- yeah, I guess so.”

“Oh right, Jong Kok-ssi is not married yet. Must be tiresome to hear people asking about it.” The guest concluded while giving a pity.

“Yeah, and this dumb have the nerve to mention it,” Jong Kok said, went along with the guest.

“It will be fun don’t you think,” Gwang So spoke again, “Arranging all the decoration and choosing out the menu and suits for wedding.”

“Together,” Gwng Soo closed, eyes looking at the older man intensely.

Jong Kok blinked. He couldn’t believe that Gwng Soo had said what would be a big hint about their relationship. He nervously looked at the guest and felt relieved when he nodded in smile. Clearly had no clue of Gwag Soo’s intention.

It was time for them to enjoy the food. Jog Kook used this opportunity to excuse him and Gwng Soo for show preparation.

“Isn’t it too early to get ready, Hyung?” Gwng Soo asked while being dragged by Jog Kook. He raised his eyebrows when they reached the toilet instead of backstage.

“Yah, that was close,” Jong Kok grumbled while locking the door, “Seriously Gwag Soo yah, what was that for?”

Gwang So could see how angry his hyung was, but he knew he did nothing wrong there.

“I was talking about my dream, to have wedding party, a wedding party for us Hyung.”

Jong Kok sighed in disbelieve, “What are you talking about?”

“Well, what I’m talking about is, I want to be your legal partner. So I can claim you as mine only with recognition of whole world,” Gwag Soo explained, feeling determined that nothing is wrong with his wish.

“Do you really think it’s possible?” Jong Kok whispered.

Gwang So shrug, “But Hyung, I date you with the thought that I will be with you forever. Or do I misinterpret our relationship? Am I only for a plaything?”

“Yah, don’t you even dare,” Jong Kok snapped. He caught Gwng Soo’s arm to pull him closer and trapped his head with his bulky arm.

“Do you think I will open my legs willingly for anyone available? I did whatever I could for you because it is for you.

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious, I always try my best to go with your crazy idea every night,” Jng Kook confessed, trying to stop Gang Soo from giggling, probably imagining what they did the night before.

“But the wedding,” Jong Kok continued, “I don’t think I can make it come true. It’s frustrating. Sometimes I wonder if I have to let you go so you could have normal life with lovely girl at your side.”

“Hyung.”

Gwang So paused. He could feel the grip on his head got weaken.

“I know that I’m lacking, and if my lacking affect your happiness. Maybe-“

Jong Kok felt the lips touched his, with a full force that he was pushed back and get hold by the long arms he was so familiar with.

“Don’t even try Hyung,” Gwag Soo whispered between the kiss, “Do you think I can let go someone as perfect as you for anyone?

“It won’t happen even if you begged.” Gwng Soo finished before strengthen his grip on Jog Kook’s waist and engulfed his mouth completely.

It felt like eternity when Jong Kok finally got to breathe again. 

“No more, we need to perform,” Jong Kok panted, trying to stop Gwag Soo from groping him.

“Yes, Hyung,” Gwang So obliged, biting his lips to hold his appetite.

Jong Kok then checked his watch and told Gang Soo to dash out because they run out of time. The duo went hurriedly to the backstage and got to perform successfully.

After wishing the bride and the groom happiness, they went back to their seat once again.

“But you know hyung,” Gwang oo whispered to Jong Kok when the guest in the same table were busy taking photos, “It’s still possible to hold a private party.”

Gwang So winked and Jong ook smiled.

“As long as no weird sculpture of Giraffe or real Giraffe or anything weird, you can arrange it to your heart content,” Jong Kok replied.

The room light was put off and they could see the bride and the groom standing on the altar once again to vow their love for each other.

Jong Kok was trying to listen to the ceremony like a diligent guest of the wedding but Gwng Soo took opportunity of everyone’s averted attention to hold Jon Kook’s hand under the table and whisper the vows that had been said by the MC in exactly same time but with change here and there, Jong Kok realized.

“I, Lee Gwng Soo, will take Kim Jog Kook to be my wedded husband, to live together in marriage. I will promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as I both shall live.”

Jong Kok smiled, looking under the table to see the big hand that hold his.

“ So hyung,” Gwng Soo whispered again, and Jog Kook glanced up spontaneously.

“Will you, Kim Jong Kok take Lee Gwng Soo to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?”

Gwang So licked his lips, probably nervous and Jng Kook had to hold his laughter.

Jong Kok opened his mouth only to close again to grin. He sighed, and at the same time as the bride’s speech on the altar, he whispered close to Gwng Soo’s cheek.

“I do.”


	4. drunk

Gapin had warned him.

"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself? He's Kim Jon Kook."

Witnessing the big tough manager shivered in fear had made Gwng Soo's knees weaken.

But as much as he was afraid to get face to face with wild beast alone, Gwng Soo didn't like the idea of letting Gapin enter their house to take care his man.

"No, I'm sure I can handle him myself," Gwag Soo answered, more to assure himself.

Gapjn gave up and put down the passing out muscle man on the back seat and close the door.

"Just make sure that he rest well and ready to work tomorrow," Gapjn reminded, "and you too."

Gwang So just nodded and started the engine.

"What kind of trouble could he make if he's already in deep sleep", Gwng Soo thought to himself. All he need to do was bringing the older man securely to their room and changed his clothes, or no clothes, and patted him to sleep if he woke up in process and have nice beauty sleep for himself.

Except that Gwang So didn't expect the drunk man to wake up after arriving to their supposedly peaceful bed.

And Jong Kok started crying, so hard that Gwng Soo decided to close the door and windows to not disturb their neighbor .

Gwag Soo was dumfound. Seeing Gapin's warning earlier, he was expecting a tantrum or flying chair but not this. And he really didn't have an idea how to handle this situation. Gang Soo heard from Cha Tae Hyn once that Jong Kok had the habit to cry whenever he got drunk. Should he call dragon broters and ask for help? Should he beg Gapin to come instead?

"Hyung, what happen?" Gwng Soo asked. Clearly a lame attempt to soothe the crying tiger.

Jong Kok just ignored him and kept crying, now burying his head to the fluffy pillow and made whinny sounds to annoy Gwng Soo.

Gwng Soo sighed, and did what he could do at this moment. Climbed onto the bed and sat right beside his sobbing hyung.

"I hate Gwag Soo..." Jong Kok mumbled after awhile.

Gwang oo couldn't help but thank the God upon hearing something other than sniffing and whining.

"Why is that?" Gang Soo carefully asked. His heart arched to hear the confession, but he was more than willing to know the answer.

"He kiss people like kissing his toothbrush," Jong Kok answered, "I think he kiss without thinking, like when he did it with me."

Gwang So had to stop himself from screaming to deny. But being an adult, Gang Soo decided to smile and assured him that he may be wrong.

"Nu-uh I'm *sob* not."

"It's his job to do the act as natural as possible. But if you're curious, why don't you ask himself?" Gwang oo suggested.

Jong Kok got silence.

Gwng Soo waited and waited but he didn't get any respond except snores.

Just when he thought hs hyung is so cute being so honest like that  
Gang Soo pulled the pillow Jog Kook hugged carefully. Catching the sleeping old man on his arm, Gang Soo fixed their position to lie more comfortably on bed. Screw with changing clothes they were too tired to even think about how uncomfortable to spend the night in jeans.

"You smell like Gwng Soo."

Gang Soo just finished covering themselves with blanket when he heard his hyung mumbling. The small sparkly eyes looked at him sleepily.

"Do you taste like Gwng Soo ?" Jog Kook asked innocently.

Gwang So licked his lips, pretending to think hard, "I'm not sure myself. Do you want to try me?"

Jong ook shook his head, "I don't want but Gwng Soo..."

"Me too hyung," Gwng Soo answered instantly, and catch ong Kook's lips before he could fall asleep again.

Jong Kok's inside still taste like wine, Gwag Soo realized. Acknowledging that his hyung was still in drunk state, Gwang So didn't push any further and let him catch breath.

"Gang Soo," Jog Kook mumbled. Gwng Soo was more than happy that his drunk hyung could finally recognize him after tasting him directly.

"Yes Hyung."

"Don't make me jealous," Jong Kok pleaded. Eyes half close already.

"I promise Hyung," Gang Soo whispered, patting the tiger's fluffy hair and let him fall asleep in his embrace ,hopefully until morning.


	5. heels

The first thing Jog Kook saw on his coffee table was a pair of heels.

He automatically searched for woman’s presence and found none. Only Gwangoo on their bed, sleeping soundly while scratching his tummy.

Jong kok put his belongings and sat on the couch, eyes never leaving the red heels.

Why heels? And why on the table?

“Hyung, you’re back.”

Kwng Soo yawned while walking lazily to approach his confused boyfriend. He followed Jog Kook’s gazed and found the red heels he bought on the way home.

“Oh, Hyung, they’re for you,” Kwng Soo explained, taking the heels and shoved them to Jog Kook who was busy expressing himself with his eyebrows.

“What, me? What should I do with them?”

Jong Kok was sure that Kwag Soo knew he didn’t have any girlfriend. Kwng Soo would cry and whine if he had one close enough to be called Jog Kook’s girl-friend anyway (except for Ji Hyo because they agreed that she’s a handsome boy).

Kwang So grinned.

“I watched the Escaping crisis episode when you were wearing heels and they look so nice on you. So I bought them,” Kwag Soo explained, sounding as convincing as a boyfriend that just bought the right gift for his girl.

Jong Kok laughed.

“You think I would wear that? Nah,” he scoffed and ready to leave Kwng Soo to take shower. But Kang Soo was faster and hold Jog Kook’s arm before he could get up.

“Not even for me, Hyung?” Kwng Soo asked, pouting.

“Nah,” Jng Kook immediately answered and ready to leave again when he saw Kwag Soo’s effecive puppy eyes, “Just for a minute,” he said, defeated.  
Kwng Soo beamed in happiness and shoved Jng Kook to make him sit still while he volunteers himself to put the heels for him.

Kwang So raised Jong Kok’s right leg to make it easier for him to slip the red heel.

“Red,” Jon Kook murmured, completely amused by wang Soo’s bold choice.

“Red is your color Hyung, it match your skin color nicely,” Kwng Soo explained, making the latter felt hot on his ears.

No wonder, He is a model after all  
Done with the right one, Kwng Soo continued on the left one.

“The size matches perfectly well,” Jng Kook admit.

“Of course Hyung, I touch your legs so often that I could guess your shoes number by my heart.”

There he goes again, his infamous cheese line  
Jong Kok rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I checked your shoe size before buying,” Kwag Soo finally admitted, “But I’m serious about loving your legs hyung.”

“My thighs?” Jong Kok guessed, smiling proudly.

“Yeah, your thick muscled thighs were pretty impressive,” Kwag Soo agreed, giving Jng Kook the much deserved praise for his hard work in gym.

“But I love your calves better,” Kwng Soo finished.

“My calves?” Jong Kok raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, your calves, compared to your upper muscles, these two stay lean and smooth.

“They’re beautiful,” Kwng Soo said, smiling.

Jong Kok couldn’t decide if he had to feel disgusted or embarrassed. Because every time Kwng Soo compliments his body, no matter how cheesy it was, Jog Kook could feel his heart beat faster.

“There, Now you need to stand up.”

Kwag Soo put the feet on heels back to the ground before stood up, offering his hand to his hyung.

Jong Kok ignored the hands and stood up on his own.

“Woah Hyung, you’re an expert already,” Kwng Soo awed.

“I’m the capable man see,” Jon Kook reasoned, grinning. He took experimental step and satisfied to find that he could balance his body well despite literally on stiletto. But before he could walk any further, long arms grabbed on his body, forcefully closing the distance between him and the taller man.

“Yah, you,” Jong Kok protested, but Kwng Soo only responded by smiling wide.

“We’re almost in the same height hyung.”

Jong Kok knew better, he was not even close.

“At least, I don’t need to squat down to kiss your lips,” Kwng Soo reasoned.

“Are you mocking my height?” Jog Kook played his angry commander character.

“No Hyung,” Kwng Soo denied, “What I mean is.”

Kwang So locked his eyes on Jong Kok’s before kissing the older lips gently.

“Doesn’t matter if you were in heels or bare feet, we are still a match made in heaven.”


	6. perfect ass

Kwang oo leaned his head on his favorite pillow while watching his boyfriend. It was always a pleasure to watch the older man in action. 

Of course Kwang oo also enjoys the sight of the sleeping tiger next to him every morning. But there's just something fascinating about watching the flex of the glorious muscles in person, especially when Jog Kook is naked. That is Kang Soo's most favorite observation time.

Jong Kok knew Kwag Soo's antique and had given up on telling him to stop staring long long ago. He just continued on the very simple task of putting his clothes on.

Kwang So sighed. He watched how Jog Kook raised his right leg to slip on his jeans, then the other one before pulling the rough fabric up to cover his lean calves, followed with sexy thighs, then..

Kwag Soo gulped down before he messed up their shared bed sheet. That moment when the tip of the jeans touched Jong Kok's butt, making the round perfect bum bounced up and down before hiding it completely inside the sinful jeans...

Kwang oo didn't know that his eyes could do the slow-motion trick until that moment.

"Hyung," Kang Soo moaned, and Jng Kook couldn't hide his disgusted expression.

"We've done it last night too many times already," Jog Kook argued, "I don't want to be sore before my flight."

Kwang So shook his head. Completely embarrassed that his hyung could read his mind too well.

"No Hyung, ayy. I was just thinking," Kwng Soo defended himself. He stood up and made his way to his boyfriend. He grabbed Jng Kook's waist and turned him over so Kwag Soo could sit on the edge of the bed while having Jog Kook's attention for himself.

"I was admiring your body hyung, your muscles, they're all beautiful," Kwng Soo began explaining. He could see a smile formed on Jng Kook's lips.

"Especially your ass," Kwag Soo said, lowering his hands to squeeze the said bums.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" 

Jong Kok put the pervert hands away from his butt, determined to not give way to Kwng Soo.

"Noo, Hyung. I, ah.." Kwag Soo exhaled. He did his best defeated pose while trying to look depressed.

"I am envious Hyung, Envious of you," Kang Soo finally said, lifting his head to attack Jng Kook with his puppy eyes.

"You have a charming face, charming voice, intelligence and good body. Why would you have the most perfect ass I've ever seen, too? That's not fair."

Jong Kok raised his eyebrows.

"You know the answer. Exercise," Jong Kok answered matter-of-factly.

Before Jong Kok could start his lecture about healthy body, healthy mind and so on, Kwng Soo decided to blurt in.

"Do you think it will work to shape up my butt?"

Jong Kok paused.

"Well, technically, you can shape up any part of your body with the right exercise. But shaping up something that doesn't even exist in the first place.."

"Hyuuung," Kwag Soo whined.

Jong Kok laughed but tried his best to hold his mouth shut. Teasing Kwag Soo is always fun.

"I'm sorry, Kwang oo yah. But I like your flat ass," Jong ook confessed, his half moon eyes smiling so brightly that it hurt Kwng Soo even more.

That was when Gpjin knocked their door, hurrying Jog Kook to catch the flight to China. After bidding a Good bye kiss, Jog Kook left Kwag Soo with new determination for the week.

Kwag Soo worked out day and night. He was determined to get perfectly shaped ass before Jog Kook came home.

But it was indeed difficult. Not only that the exercise routine was hellish, the result was also not great.

By the time of Running man filming, Kwng Soo was teased for having his 50 years old birthday too early.

"No, but seriously, you aged too much in one week. Have you eaten well?" Jog Kook who just came back from his China schedule to join the shooting asked.

"I'm okay, I was busy with.. things. By the way Hyung, Do you think I'm somewhat different today?"

Jong Kok tilted his head and looked at Kwng Soo from head to toe.

"Well, you look like a sick old man being forced to work in a construction site."

Kwng Soo sighed.

The game began and Kwng Soo had time to observe the other guys playing. Maybe because they parted for a week, or Jng Kook got enough time to build his body in gym, the perfectly shaped butt looked even nicer that day.

Kwang So was once again mesmerized by the said round butt that kept bouncing inside his colorful tight pants whenever Jog Kook moved his body to dodge the attack from his enemy.

Life is indeed unfair.

Kwng Soo was too focus on seeing the older man's butt that when the shooting was over, he had to deal with a serious case of boner.

He tried to hold his lust as best as he could. But when Gajin finally left the hell out of them in front of their apartment door, Kwng Soo couldn't restrain himself any longer.

"I want you Hyung," Kwng Soo whispered while trapping the older man between the concrete wall and his burning body, claiming the lips once more without waiting for an answer.

It was a bumpy road to reach their destination - bed room.

Jong Koo prevented Kang Soo's hands from invading his pants any further.

"You'll stretch my pants," Jog Kook warned, taking out Kang Soo's hand that diligently made way to caress his naked butt .

"What should I stretch then?" Kwag Soo whispered, smiled teasingly.

"You can discard your precious pants if you don't want me to ruin it," Kwng Soo offered. Jog Kook scoffed, but obligated anyway.

The kiss battle continued until they were both left naked and panting on their bed.

"I tried your suggestion to exercise and shape up my ass," Kwag Soo suddenly spoke up. Definitely not the best timing considered that they were both in heat. But Kwag Soo knew his boyfriend was listening.

Jong Kok hummed while biting Kwang Soo's ear.

"It's not working Hyung," Kwng Soo said, pouting. He could hear Jog Kook snorted right on his ear.

"Don't laugh Hyung," Kwag Soo protested.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would take them seriously.

" Well then, how about this." 

Jog Kook left Kwng Soo's ear alone and met eyes with his lover.

"You can have the perfectly shaped butt for yourself."

Kwang So raised his eyebrows, didn't quite understand until Jng Kook seductively took Kwng Soo's hands and placed them on his butt. Kang Soo made an-O.

"Is my ass not satisfying enough for my Kang Soo?" Jog Kook sang. He grinned widely when Kwng Soo made that flustered expression.

"It's yours now. So how do you want to take it?"

Kwng Soo had left his mouth open for awhile now. Not that he couldn't close it. He just didn't care about it. Not when he had such beautiful sight in front of his very eyes.

Kwag Soo leaned back on the piles of pillow, setting his position so that he could watch the show properly. The sight of sexy back drenched in sweat, round ass moved in rhythm to take Kwng Soo's hard cock took his breath away.

It looked like the butt had swallow his dick completely before letting it reappear again.

"Wait Hyung," Kwang So said, holding up the hardworking ass on his palms to stop it taking his dick in.

"What," Jong Kok grumbled, "I'm so close."

Kwng Soo grinned. He couldn't see the latter's face right then but from the tone he could imagine how desperate his hyung was to get his cock inside his asshole again.

"I want to cherish every moment of this. Take me slowly, yes slowly, like this." Kwng Soo guided him, watching his dick entered the older man in very, very slow motion.

Jong Koo moaned. He was desperate for his release yet this bastard decided to tease him.

As if Kwng Soo knew what Jng Kook had in mind, he lifted Jng Kook up and forced him onto the bed, completely dominated him .

"How do you want it Hyung?"

"Fast, go deep inside me," Jog Kook answered, not ashamed to beg to the much younger man in control.

"Do you think I will grant your wish?" Kwag Soo said teasingly. He could hear the whining sounds Jog Kook made down there.

If only Kang Soo was not close himself, he would have prolonged this game forever. 

Kwag Soo began to move. He rammed inside Jog Kook without restrain, almost knocked Jog Kook to the edge of the bed.

It didn't take long for both of them to ejaculate.

"I possess the best ass in the world for myself," Kwng Soo whispered while having his breath back.

Jong Koo laughed weakly, too tired to make sound.

"Take good care of it, will you," Jog Kook reminded him.

"Oh yes I will," Kwng Soo responded quickly while nodding his head, "And I will use it for good."


	7. drunk call

Kwng Soo is a good friend.

That was Jog Kook's answer whenever people asked about their relationship.

Jong ook didn't lie. Kwng Soo is a good boy. Despite his betrayer persona in Running Man, Kang Soo is actually a really nice kid.

He always show his sincerity in everything he does. He cares about everyone with the same respect.

Of course Kwng Soo also has his flaw.

Like when he is drunk.

Jong Kok received a call from Kwng Soo at late night only to hear a curse.

"Fuck."

"What?" Jong Kok asked, not quite sure if he had heard the word right.

"*%^&& Fuck Hyung."

Jong Kok was ready to snap him when the phone was cut. The muscle man growled.

He decided to continue his sleep and took care the rude giraffe the next day.

"I called you?" Kwag Soo asked.

Jong Kok had confronted him before the filming, demanding an apology or kneeling from the younger but all he got was a frog face.

Kwang So really looked ugly when he was confused.

"I.. I don't remember, I should check my phone," Kwng Soo confessed, "I didn't... Did, did I said something rude?"

Jong Kok nodded. Kwag Soo didn't look like he was lying, so Jng Kook told him honestly.

"You said something about fuck me."

"I What?"

Kwng Soo eyes got bigger and bigger in size.

"Yeah, you cursed me out ," Jog kook said calmly. He just lost his will to scold him after seeing Kang Soo's clueless expression.

"Oh," Kwng Soo stopped talking. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth, "right, yes, I'm sorry that I cursed you."

The apology didn't sound sincere enough, though. Jog Kook was about to complain when the PD called for filming.

After that day, Jong Kok accepted that bad side of Kwng Soo. He had the habit to call people and curse randomly whenever he got drunk.

It was irritating. But sometimes, it was quite entertaining. Because Jog Kook knew Kwng Soo had never meant it.

And sometimes, Kwang So would curse while stating his deepest thought.

Like another day, Kwang So told him that Jng Kook was too perfect to handle by human kind. And the next day, Kwng Soo told Jng Kook that he weighed too much and needed to lose some muscles.

"Fucking perfect hair and you dare to swing your sword at me!" Kwan Soo said, probably referring to Jog Kook's new cosplay CF.

Jong Kok only laughed, waiting for the latter to end his call. But he got a question instead of the usual snoring.

"Wherr you?"

"Yes?"

"Wherr er you?"

Jong Kok was not sure if he had to answer properly or not. He unconsciously dropped the dumbbell not so smoothly, making a loud sound that echoed through the room.

"Gym."

Jong Kok heard the last word before the phone was cut off. He hesitated for a moment, whether he should run away or wait for the taller man.

Why would I run?  
Jong Kok thought. He still needed to do some sessions for today anyway, so he decided to stay for awhile.

Jong Kok would be lying if he said he didn't expect the giraffe to really come for him.

"Hyuuuung," Kwag Soo whined while leaning on the door, too drunk to walk properly.

"Go back home, you punk," Jon Kook said coldly, trying to finish one more set of weight lifting.

Jong Kok could hear Kwng Soo moaned and when he looked back, the taller man was already lying on the floor, snoring.

Sighing, Jong Kok couldn't help but to approach the drunken man to help him.

"Twengkyuw, so wnyice," Kwng Soo mumbled, smiling widely.

Jong Kok just grunted and continued to balance the taller man so that he could walk properly.

Kwang Soo let the older man carried him but half way to the bench, Kang Soo slipped his arm free to touch Jng Kook's bulging biceps.

"Damnn thick."

That was the only coherent sentences Kwng Soo said that afternoon. Jog Kook was caught off guard, and Kang Soo decided to use that opportunity to circle his arm aroud Jog Kook's neck.

"Smells fucking nice."

Jong Kok was even more confused then. He was sweating like a bull so there was no way he smelled nice. 

No, that was not the real question here.

Why would Kwag Soo touched him that intimately?  
"Yah, stop," Jong Kok finally insisted when Kwan Soo rubbed their cheeks together. Unconscious or not, Kwng Soo acted too strange now.

"Why?"

"I'm drenched in sweat," Jog Kook reasoned, but seemed like Kwng Soo didn't hear him because his next question had made him speechless.

"Because I'm just a good friend?"

"What is this about?" Jong Kok finally asked after a long silence. He couldn't see Kang Soo since the younger man kept snuggling into his neck.

Jong Kok shivered when something soft touched his ear.

"Ah, what..."

"Fuck hyung, you're too sexy to handle now," Kang Soo sighed.

Jong Kok couldn't take it anymore. He forced the other man to detach and looked him in the eyes.

"Yah, What is this all about?" Jong Kok asked, half growled. The drunken man really didn't make any sense right now.

"Yah, what is this all about?" Kang Soo repeated the same question while pouting.

Jong ook was ready to snap when Kwag Soo continued.

"I told you I wanted to fuck you and you tell everyone I'm just a good friend."

Kwng Soo pouted even more, now puffing his cheeks.

Jon Kook raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

"What, no seriously Kwan Soo, what kind of bulls..."

Jong Kok had to stop though, because his mouth was shut by Kwng Soo's forceful kiss.

Jong Kok froze.

What is happening here  
Kwang So didn't wait for Jng Kook to understand their situation and kept pushing his lips to Jong Kok's. He didn't forget to use his hands to hold the older man, pressing their heated body together as close as the space would allow.

Jong Kok didn't react. Or to be exact, he couldn't react. His brain was functioning like a jelly, kept bouncing back and forth between one decision to another.

Whether to react for the kiss first, or analyze the bizarre situation right then.

Jong Kok only found his vocal back when Kwng Soo grabbed a handful of his butt.

"Yah, yah, stop stop," Jong Kok yelled before Kwng Soo could harassed him any further. He did manage to stop Kwng Soo from groping his butt, but they were still so close to each other's mouth.

"Fucking rude to make me stop, you naughty hyung," Kwag Soo whispered in deep voice, making Jog Kook blinked rapidly in his narrow spot between Kwng Soo's arms.

Well, Jog Kook had never had anyone threatened him at such close range like that.

"I want you, Hyung," Kwang oo said, now with gentler voice, "Give me, Hyung."

"Give you what?" Jon Kook replied. His mind had gave up on thinking. The heat had made him numb. And somehow, that voice sounded so tempting to follow.

Kwag Soo gave him a kiss again before lowering his head to lick Jng Kook's mole.

Jong Kok was still trying his best to think straight, but all he could produce was a moan when Kwag Soo sucked on the inviting black dot on his neck.

No matter how hard Jong Kook tried to stay compose, his body kept betraying him. Until all he could do was letting the younger man touch him more.

"I don't understand anymore" Jong ook finally said in frustration, eyes filled with tears.

Kwang oo looked up just at the right time to wipe away the droplet from the older man's eyes.

"Shut up, just give me."

And Jog Kook obeyed.

Kwang So woke up with a groan. His head hurt so much, and his body felt like half rotting.

But the thing that surprise him the most was his surroundings. 

It was surely not his room, or a friend's house. It looked like a changing room. And he was not alone.

"Hyung," Kwag Soo called softly when he saw the figure of a buff man on top of the bench. Hiding his face between his legs, Kang Soo couldn't see his face well but he was 100% sure that the man was Kim Jng Kook.

Jon Kook sobbed. He only shook his head when Kwag Soo tried to ask his condition.

"I did it with a drunk man," Jog Kook whined, sobbing even more.

"What? You did? Wait, did I... we...?" Kwng Soo held his breath. He covered his mouth while his brain was thinking fast. He managed to gather a chunk of memory from last night to form information.

"Wait, I.. just get it." Jon Kook said, finally looked up. He took a breath before looking at Kwng Soo. Jng Kook had to turn his head though, because they were both still naked.

"So, you like me?" Jong ook asked.

Kwng Soo slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Hyung, that's your best conclusion from our activity last night?" he asked, couldn't believe how slow the commander brain was.

Jong ook pouted, "I need to make that sure before anything else."

Kwng Soo sighed.

"Hyung, we just had sex"

Jong Kok blushed so hard that Kwng Soo had to hide his grin.

"Yes Hyung, I like you, to be more precise, I love you. And judging the way you respond last night, you also love me." Kwng Soo kindly resumed for the clueless man.

Jong ook opened his mouth, but closed it again. He still looked confused so Kwag Soo decided to approach the man and sat in front of him.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. I was so frustrated about something that I unconsciously had made a big move on you."

Jong Kok lick his lips.

"So, what should I do now? What, what should we do?" Jog Kook asked.

"Accept your feeling, hyung, and later my feeling too," Kwng Soo offered, " As for me, I need to stop drinking."

"I don't want to forget the thing I did with you anymore."


End file.
